


Diferencias

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Desde el principio existieron diferencias entre ellos, pero al final quizás mientras pudieran resolverlas todo estaría bien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado también en AY y FF.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Las personas solían decir que las diferencias en muchos casos creaban daños irreconciliables entre las personas, y cuando Shinobu rememoraba esto también lo hacía sobre que en el inicio de su relación con Miyagi fue consciente de las grandes diferencias que existían entre ambos.

 

Existían diferencias nimias y simples como el gusto de Shinobu por algunas comidas chatarras y el de Miyagi por el de comida más sana que le permitiera cuidar su «viejo cuerpo». Asimismo habían diferencias sobre la música y las quejas de Miyagi con respecto a los «terribles gustos musicales» de los jóvenes de hoy en día. Ropa, comida, música, series... Eran diferencias triviales que fácilmente podían resolver. Sin embargo existían otras con las cuales la solución no era siempre tan sencilla.

 

La forma de pensar de la juventud de Shinobu, sus propios conceptos de la sociedad actual solían chocar en algunas ocasiones con la madurez de Miyagi y algunas «anticuadas» ideas de su parte. Y a pesar de esto al final siempre lo resolvían aunque hubiera ocasiones en las que creyeron que todo terminaría. Mas lograban seguir juntos, resolviéndolo para terminar en medio de besos y caricias consumidos en la cadencia pasional. Aunque además de esto, quizás la diferencia más notable fueron los años de edad que les separaban, que a pesar de que a Shinobu no le importó jamás, a Miyagi en principio y en algunas ocasiones en los años posteriores, pensar en aquella diferencia le preocupaba. Y aún así, aunque aquello fuera algo de gran peso en una relación, ¿por qué habrían de atormentarse por ello si al final tenían la certeza de lo que sentían?

 

Definitivamente aquello siempre fue lo único y más importante. Y en aquel instante mientras Shinobu contemplaba la tumba de Miyagi nuevamente tenía la certeza de que ninguna de esas diferencias le importaron, al igual que no le importaba la «última gran diferencia» que les separaba: la diferencia del eterno sueño de la muerte. Realmente aquello no era importante puesto que su viejo cuerpo sabía que pronto esa diferencia sería resuelta y por fin estaría de nuevo con aquel hombre que amó y que amaría hasta su suspiro final.


End file.
